


Sleepy Miraculous Family

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug, Video Blogging RPF, smp earth
Genre: Asexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dream Smp, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette is MCD, Other, Pandemics, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, SMP Earth - Freeform, Technoblade Adopts Marinette as his little sister, They'e all family your honor, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Marinette was a Magical GirlMarinette was a StudentMarinette was a Fashion DesignerMarinette was a...….Minecraft Youtuber?
Relationships: Marinette & Phil Waston, Marinette & Technoblade, Marinette & TommyInnit, Marinette & Wilbur soot, Phil Waston/His wife, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

If you’d asked Marinette a year ago what she’s doing for money, she would have said chores. If you asked her now we’ll, It’s a much different answer. 

12 months ago, Marinette lost all her friends and was forced to watch as the world was thrust into a Global Pandemic. She lost connections with people she’d know all her life. It also didn’t help that she was a magical girl and the guardian of serval pieces or magical Jewelry. 

11 months ago Marinette tried to fine a way to pass the time she never knew she’d had. She started a YouTube channel, After doing what felt like an army of research and getting her own Upgrading Streaming system. 

10 months ago, she gained less than twenty subscribers. She had been posting things to lighten people up and distract them, Along with sewing Tutorial and Baking guides. She was also learning more and more about what it meant to be a guardian. 

9 months ago she joined Minecraft and only a week later was asked to show up on Minecraft Mondays and team with Technoblade. She did and was it fun Destroying everyone else! Any wonder why they weren’t allowed to team. 

Eight months ago she was lost and didn’t know what do, She didn’t have anyone she could trust. Well, except for one person. 

Dave never expected his Last Minecraft Monday partner to come to his house through a magic portal. Show him a magic piece of jewelry, A pig one none the less. Ask for his help to beat the Akuma and come home. 

If he saw the girl as his younger sister after that, well that was no ones business but his own. And if the French people saw a new ally of “Blade” join ladybug on Partole sometimes. Well good for them. 

Seven months ago she gained two friends named Tommy and Toby after visiting her nonna in England. If only a week later Paris gained two new hero’s of Buzz and and the new chat noir; Chaos. Well they were thankful that chats sexual Harassment Tendencies were taken care of. 

Six months ago, She helped her (Figurative) Older brother Win the potato war with Tommy and Toby’s help. She learned of their channels and raided them many times. 

Five months ago, She with the help of her three brothers, Her Toby and Tommy were like triplets and Techno found out who Hawkmoth was, they knew they needed backup and that’s how they gained Phil or Philza, Otherwise known as Hardcore and Wilbur or Lyric. 

Four months ago, She joined SMP Earth and helped techno Continue the potato war. She was loving her life and had long left her old friends behind, They didn’t care about her. 

Three month ago, With the encouragement of both of her families she began to reach out to jagged and Chloe and her mom, From there MCD lines were being released and a wave of Excitement flooded. She was growing both on YouTube and in Hollywood as more celebrities wanted her clothes. It didn’t help she only blew up more after designing a Wedding dress. When trump emailed her asking for an outfit, Ya no. She was headlining for weeks 

Two months ago, Ladybug and her team beat hawkmoth in New York and The Mayor got revealed for attempting to this and everything about the Miracle team got revealed. If people thought that Technoblade or MCD was bug oh that got another thing coming with The miracle team. It probably didn’t help that they would call each other family. Oh also Phil’s wife joined them during the final Battle, As Bunny. His fun watching him simp over his wife. 

One month ago, She told her family about being ladybug. They met Phil and the others in person for the first time. They are proud of her so very much. They had been selling cookies of each hero and they all got to eat one. 

One week ago, She got a request to join MCC 7. 

One week ago, She agreed to Join MCC. 

One day ago, She said if she won MCC 7, That she would be doing a face reveal. 

One hour ago, She met her team mates. Her teams of PeteZahHutt, The Eret and Hbomb are the Green Guardians 

And she was joining them as MircaleCharm 

Let’s she’s how this goes.


	2. Minecraft Championships and Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could really see this coming could they?

Marinette started up the stream half an hour before they begin, quickly joining her VC, only to hear “-And you better treat her well or I may make you orphans.” Ah yes, Big Older Overprotective blade. “Tech, No”. “Heya, Little sis. Just making sure they won’t do anything to you. Just checking.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Ya ya, Get going to your team so mines can beat yours quicker.” “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be there to comfort you when you lose.” “Oh, It.Is.On”. Techno leaves the VC. “So, I’m MircaleCharm, just call me Charm.” The silence was real until they introduced themselves and the games begun. 

After three hours of trying hard and gaming hard, they ended up in the final Dual. It was shocking the moment they won, she’d yelled in Joy at the fact they won before something hit her. “Oh shit. I’ve got a face reveal to do after this.”. Her teammates were fun to play with, But damn. She had to do this, and suddenly four People came into the VC. “Net-Charm, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. “Marinette took a deep breath in. “Nope, I’m doing this. I Promised my fans and I won’t let them down.”. Marinette took a deep breath once again, before turning on her face cam to show a young 15-year-old girl with bluebell Eyes and a dark blue hair. 

“Looking good Charm, Hope you're doing better from the bullies.” Oh, Wilbur did not just- “Wait you’ve been bullied Charm?”. God fucking damn it. “Yes. There’s this one girl in my class who lies about almost everything. Jagged stone, The Miracle team, the queen-” “Oh how DARE she, that’s disrespecting the queen herself! What her name? Could get #stoptheliar going on?” “I won’t give names”. Dadza joins in “if she’s bulling you, why don’t you tell your teacher or principle?” Oh, they are exposing things. “The teacher is an enabler and “Be an Example, My name” sooooo yes. Not to mention the principle is not really there for the students. He takes bribes.” So, she’s slamming her school. 

It was shortly after that and ending her stream, she raided eret, that a familiar monotone voice came through her door. A grin grew on her face, “Dave!” She opened the door to show a familiar American man. “Hey little sis, Phil and Kristan couldn’t come they got house stuff to do, and Tommy had homework, Tubbo has to look after his younger sister lani, Wilbur should be over soon. I still remember Niki's reaction to learning about the superhero thing.”. Marinette nodded at that. “is Niki coming with Wil?” “I think she might, not a hundred precent.” 

Both made their way downstairs. Dave nodding at her parents as they passed them and separated, Dave going to the living room and Marinette headed to the counter by the front of the bakery to pick up a fresh pepperoni pizza. Marinette smiled and waves at her parents as she went to the living room as they packed another delivery to go out. 

She smiled at her brother as he waved at her and within second an orange portal opens and out comes her other older brother and Niki. Marinette quickly went upstairs and then came back down. “Hey Niki, I made you A sweater.” The purple sweater read the words ‘I’m a’ above a cupcake ‘Sweet-ie’. Niki giggled at it before giving her a nice big hug, she always liked Niki’s hugs. They were warm much like her papa’s. Niki suddenly turned serious “Is she still on the run with the peacock?”. It was silent before Marinette nodded. “We’ve lowered it down to two countries, The Netherlands or England. We have her cornered, but we can’t be what lets us fail.”. 

Nods and agreements sounded in the room. Dave suddenly, “Let’s get on with it nerddddsssss, I Wanna play some Mario kart and kick your Butts.” Marinette’s grin went feral. “Not before I reck Your asses.” A faint language came from the bakery. Everyone breaks out laughing at that. 

The then three hours is spent Swearing, yelling in desperation, sulking in loss and Throwing his arms up in joy when they win. But those were the good parts, they also spent hours ignoring messages from people Marinette once thought were friends, Twitter posts about being her friend and calling them out on not being her friend, and Also ignoring Adrien, seriously what is with that guy, can’t he learn to hear no. Marinette regretted showing her face only for that reason. 

Less than half an hour later they were in a fight against yet another Look like of Hawkmoth. And back to the bakery went the eight hero's, oh ya did I forget to mention they gave Niki the dragon Marcelous? No? Well now you know. 

Anyways, back they went with Tommy and Tubbo having to sadly go back, however they still got cookies before they left. Phil and Kristian stayed a little longer. Upon getting back to the main room the news was on. “-We send all our thanks to The miracle Team for saving the day in France once again. They saw they’re gotten Mayura’s general Location down and are getting closer to finally putting this villain Behind bars, but not only that But a new member of the team has Joined them. The Dragon Hero; Ni Ni. We welcome our new hero with the same Welcome that all they other have had. But it also has been state by Lyric that he and Ni Ni are dating, Similar to Hardcore and timeslip’s Marriage to which we send our Joy to them at their Recent Marriage. Oh another not-”. 

Wilbur had let a smile laugh and smirk before quickly kissing Niki causing a round of giggles from the women. A Laugh rang out from Phil and Kristian. “Oh god. Romantic Relationships, Dear what it is be a third Wheeler.” Marinette laughs at this, “Your not the only one, I guess we have to stuffer through this together, but not only that but We are five-Wheelers.” Everyone in the room broke down laughter at this. 

Marinette had never been so glad that she had gotten that idea to get into Streaming and youtube. She would never have considered it to focused on Designing, Adrien and Fighting Hawkmoth. But this year, despite all the death, It had some good parts to it. She has friends who are like family, She has people she knows will defend her if it comes down to it. Four Brothers, Another set of parents, A soon-to-be Sister-in-law hopefully soon. What could go wrong? 

The day soon ended on a high note, Everyone had go back to their respective houses. Her maman and Papa came in, “Hello dear, How was being around everyone?”. Marinette smiled at her Maman, Even if she and dad were conflicted about the Sleepy bois + Tommy and herself in beginning. But they got closer and Marinette told them how she will really felt deep down. Her maman had told her this. 

“I raised you to be kind, I raised you to know the right and reward that. But I forgot one thing when doing that, That not everyone can be killed with kindness, That the world can be just as hurtful and I never thought how bad it might hurt you. That is me and your father’s fault in the end. Those Seven have taught you something I should have years ago, They taught you when things were to much, They taught you to limit your kindness to those you know you can trust, They taught you to say no. We failed that for you, But they Didn’t. I have no problem with you considering them Family, In your mind they are. I will not take that from you, I have no right to.” 

She was glad she’d heard that from her, It both an explanation and Apology, Lots of tears were shed that day. Marinette had never been happier to have moved on from things that Have happened. 

She had so much family now, Maman, Papa, Mumza, Dadza, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Jagged, Aunt Penny, Wilbur, Niki, Dave, Tommy, Tubbo, Even Lani to an extent. At some point she even started calling Chloe’s mom Aunt, so via that she and Chloe were Adoptive cousins. 

Her family had grown and grown since she left Her old high school. Since she left behind her one-sided friends. Her Family had taught her the difference between a true friend and A fake one. 

That may have been the reason she’d Gotten in contact with her Lawyer after the ladyblog posted more lies about her.


End file.
